


Shigeyako

by Kikyome



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Por si no lo saben, mucho antes de ser NewS, los chicos participaban en show de variedades y esta historia se basa en uno de los capítulos de ese show, toda la parte del show es real y hay videos que lo prueban, la parte de Koyama atorándose con el arroz, Shige vestido de Geisha y bailando! fue un gran capitulo.Espero les haya gustado este pedazo de historia.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro





	Shigeyako

Otro show fuera del estudio, Koyama pensó que últimamente le estaban cogiendo el gusto a aquello de salir a pasear por ahí y comer o hacer alguna otra cosa gratis, para ellos mucho mejor, lo único malo de eso era que cada vez que salían alguno de los chicos terminaba como objeto de burla del público y de los demás chicos del show, aún no le había tocado su turno pero igual temía cada que anunciaban una salida, en esa oportunidad habían ido a una casa tradicional de geishas, durante todo el camino hasta la habitación donde iban a grabar había logrado ver a muchas hermosas geishas, ah eran tan bellas, con sus rostros pintados y aquellos kimonos, un sueño, sin embargo había otra cosa que también lo distraía.

Shige venía caminando hasta el final de toda la tropa, mientras los Ya-ya-yah! no paraban de cuchichear acerca de las geishas, Kusano y los demás NEWS venían bromeando acerca de a cual de las chicas se llevarían de paseo después del show, Shige venía bastante callado y solo miraba con detenimiento a las chicas, casi analizando como caminaban, como se movían, saludaban y parecía bastante preocupado.

-¿Ne Shige que te pasa?- Preguntó finalmente Koyama al no soportar más la curiosidad.  
-¿eh?- Pareció salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del mayor  
-Pareces preocupado, ¿qué te pasa?- Volvió a inquirir, esta vez colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para darle más peso a su pregunta, no pudo evitar notar como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba al sentir su tacto, lo que le preocupó aún más.  
-Nada…- Había dejado la frase en el aire como si quisiese decir algo más pero no se atrevía, y es que en verdad no se atrevía. -Ne Koyama- Trató de llamar la atención del otro. -Desde que entramos noto que miras mucho a las chicas, ¿es que tienes algo por los kimonos?- Preguntó mientras miraba a una de las chicas del local que pasaba por un pasillo frente a donde ellos estaban.  
-Pues…¿Qué no es normal? Todas son tan bonitas, además creo que las mujeres se ven irresistibles en kimono ¿por?- Contestó con normalidad sin entender bien a que iba todo aquello de los kimonos, en un rayo de genialidad humorística trató de levantarle el animo. -¿A caso te quieres probar uno para conquistarme? Pero mi Shigeko si ya soy todo tuyo~- le dijo con todo el tono de broma mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo posesivamente, aunque para su sorpresa al menor no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.  
-¡Claro que no!- Gritó sin poder contenerse, mientras se zafaba de aquel abrazo y se adelantaba a todos los miembros del staff que ahora solo miraban intrigados a Koyama que mantenía su cara de “¿pero qué dije?”

Durante la reunión Shige se mantuvo lejos de Koyama y de los demás chicos, en algún momento algunas personas de la casa de té se lo llevaron, los demás se prepararon y comenzaron el show.

La comida era muy buena, el anfitrión había explicado algunas de las normas de la vida de las geishas así como la historia del lugar, entonces lo anunciaron, una de las chicas vendría a dar un espectáculo, todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar visiblemente emocionados.  
-Lastima que Shige se lo va a perder- Comentó Kusano que estaba junto a Koyama, lo que hizo que el otro no pueda disimular la preocupación por lo sucedido antes con el menor, notó claramente como Kusano lo miraba expectante así que decidió comer un poco para despistar, en ese instante entró al salón la misteriosa geisha.

-Shigeyako~- Llamó la MC del show y ante la mirada atónita de todos apareció en un hermoso kimono azul oscuro con flores y un peinado tradicional, ese era sin duda alguna Shige disfrazado de geisha, ninguno de los chicos pudo contener la sorpresa, pero definitivamente el que peor lo pasó fue el pobre Koyama, casi muere atragantado con el arroz y no pudo más que escupirlo debido al fuerte impacto, ahí estaba Shige en un hermoso kimono, con su rostro pintado tradicionalmente, sonriendo notablemente avergonzado, fue demasiado para él y si no fuera por las palabras de Notti (Kusano) no hubiera recordado que debía respirar si quería seguir viendo a su Shige de geisha, aunque todo sería más fácil si pudiera ignorar aquel tirón en su vientre o mejor dicho un poco más abajo, podía soportarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir aquello cerca del menor, cada que salían en competencias de verano (en traje de baño) cada que practicaban una coreografía y sus ojos se cruzaban, en los sketchs del programa, cuando se despedían, en fin eran demasiadas ocasiones, pero justo ahora era demasiado fuerte y no sabía si podría soportarlo por mucho más.

Un poco más de blah blah blah y el momento del espectáculo, primero un baile, dios ese kimono se ajustaba tanto a su figura que cuando se contoneaba para bailar era casi torturador, al menos para él, los demás parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, por fin el final, solo debía aguantar un poco más, Shige debía caminar dándoles la espalda y entonces ellos le llamarían y eso sería todo.

"1,2,3…Shigeyako~” dijeron al unísono, al segundo Shige giró su rostro sonriendo coquetamente para desgracia del mayor justo se hallaba frente a Koyama y a pesar de que parecía haber sido un éxito puesto que todos se veían felices y lo felicitaban, él sencillamente no parecía opinar igual.

Por fin, el show había terminado, dieron las gracias a los encargados del local y Shige se despidió para poder irse a sacar aquella indumentaria, como le llevaría algo de tiempo los demás chicos se adelantaron al canal.

-Demonios como se deshace esto- Shige peleaba en una de las pocas habitaciones con seguro que había en aquel lugar tradicional, a pesar de haber puesto atención al momento de ponerse el kimono eran tantos nudos y vueltas y cosas que ya no sabía por donde empezaba un cinto y donde terminaba el nudo…era frustrante, pero se rehusaba a pedir ayuda, después de haber asegurado que él podía solo.

~Toc toc~  
-¿Si?- Preguntó tratando de no sonar tan contrariado.  
-¿Shige?- Llamó al voz del otro lado de la puerta, de inmediato reconoció a Koyama, abrió un poco con cara de pocos amigos -¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo al verlo, no quería que se siguiera burlando de él.  
-eh pensé en acompañarte de regreso al canal, y me quedé a esperarte, no molesto ¿verdad?- Preguntó desviando la mirada, Shige había retirado el maquillaje pero no la peluca, sin embargo era obvio que había estado tratando de deshacer el lazo de su kimono, sin éxito visible.  
-….- Shige se tomó su tiempo en considerar si dejaba o no pasar a Koyama, después de al menos 5 segundos, se hizo a un lado para darle paso, cerró la puerta con seguro nuevamente. -No puedo deshacer esto- Dijo dándose por vencido, aunque si era con Koyama estaba bien.  
-¿eh?- El mayor lo miró sin entender muy bien de lo que iba todo eso.  
-uf- Shige bufó al notar lo despistado que andaba Kei ese día. -¿A caso quieres un mapa? Ayúdame a quitarme esto- Le dijo esta vez dándose la vuelta y dejando a la vista el gran lazo de su espalda y mirando por sobre su hombro a un confundido Koyama. -Date prisa y quítame esto…no sabes lo ajustado que está-  
-…- Ok era oficial, había perdido la cordura, todo lo que su inocente amigo había dicho había resonado con un eco perverso en su mente, los dos solos, Shige pidiéndole que lo desvista…demasiada tentación para un ser humano. Koyama se puso de pie y caminó hasta su amigo, colocó ambas manos sobre el lazo y luego comenzó a buscar por entre las ropas el inicio de los nudos, en el trayecto pudo delimitar demasiado bien la silueta del menor, bingo, el primer nudo, un poco más y fuera, un lazo menos, ahora solo faltaban como otros 3…no se creía capaz…sin darse cuenta comenzaba a abrazar el cuerpo frente a él, sin saber como detenerse, hasta el punto en que había dejado de buscar y sólo disfrutaba acariciando por sobre las suaves telas.

-Así que después de todo sí te pusiste el kimono para seducirme…- Terminó diciendo cerca del oído del menor, a lo que notó un sobresalto por parte del aludido pero antes de que pudiera escuchar alguna queja se apoderó de aquellos labios, empujando a su dueño contra la pared más cercana, fuerza, pasión y dulzura, aquel beso había estado esperando mucho por llegar a los labios del menor y ahora que por fin lo tenía a su merced no sabía si podría detenerse de hacer alguna locura.

Sintió a Shige tratando de soltarse, pero al tenerlo bien sujeto por las muñecas le era difícil oponer demasiada resistencia, finalmente cedió hasta el punto de deslizarse ambos hasta el suelo, Kei sobre el menor quien había perdido la peluca tradicional durante el forcejeo al igual que el ritmo de su respiración.

Finalmente liberó los labios del menor para poder respirar, pero no liberó sus muñecas ni se quitó de encima de él, sabía que si lo dejaba escapar ahora estaba acabado.  
Ambos respiraban de manera agitada. -Ya te divertiste ¿no? Déjame ir!- exigió un aparentemente molesto Shige, Koyama sólo lo miró fijamente como tratando de descifrar aquella mirada contrariada y no encontró el menor rastro de enojo o rechazo. -Yadda~- Dijo en tono juguetón mientras se inclinaba para mordisquear el cuello del pequeño, sacando algunos quejidos casi insonoros, tan deliciosos, queriendo ahogar sus propios deseos, su Shige era una ternura, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él.  
-Ke…i…para…alguien…puede entrar…- Trataba de disuadirlo pero le era difícil hablar sin entrecortar sus propias palabras, ya no forcejeaba, aquel beso había acabado con la poca resistencia que tenía… ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan débil? Lo sabía, en verdad durante todo el programa había pasado sonriendo sólo para él, así que no podía quejarse de los resultados de sus propias acciones, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta sentir una de las manos del mayor abrirse paso entre todas aquellas capas de tela hasta llegar a su entrepierna y rozarla de manera cruel arrancándole un sonoro quejido que intentó callar cubriéndose con ambas manos. Por varios segundos todo se detuvo, ambos se miraban a la espera de que algo pasara, pero nada pasó.

-Mentiroso- Fue todo lo que Koyama dijo antes de continuar abriéndose paso por aquel lugar, mientras devoraba aquella boca con toda la lujuria reprimida que llevaba guardando desde la primera vez, comenzó a masajear el ya endurecido miembro de su pequeño Shige mientras trataba de forma poco exitosa de zafar aquel endemoniado kimono de ese cuerpo que ansiaba tanto poseer.  
-Ah…Kei…Kei…noo….ahh…- Sabía que lo de que decía y hacía era totalmente incoherente, pues aunque su boca suplicaba que se detuviera desde hace algún rato ya sus brazos se habían apoderado del cuello y la espalda de Koyama, asegurándose de no dejar espacio sin desvestir y acariciar.  
-Kato…- Escucharlo gemir su nombre, verlo así de indefenso y sentirlo tan prendado de su cuerpo le producía escalofríos, no podía detenerse más, lo necesitaba, y debía ser ahora, sin pensarlo una segunda vez se posicionó entre las cálidas piernas de Shige y se preparó para adueñarse de su interior. -Voy a entrar Ka~to~kun- Le susurró al oído con un toque de perversión que sabía sólo lograba encender más al menor.

-Shigeaki kun ¿se encuentra bien? Necesita ayuda?- La voz de una de las ayudantes del lugar los detuvo en seco, vieron casi con pánico como se movía el picaporte de la puerta, por suerte estaba cerrada.  
-Shigeaki kun, la puerta esta cerrada ¿pasa algo? Lleva ahí mucho tiempo, si no puede sacarse el kimono solo debe decirlo- Dijo de nuevo la chica mientras llamaba a alguien pidiendo la llave del cuarto, acto seguido ambos chicos estaban en las esquinas opuestas del cuarto como si se repelieran magnéticamente, agitados, acalorados, y demasiado “emocionados” como para pensar en algo que hacer.  
El primero en reaccionar fue Koyama, quien luego de hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas que solo dios sabe de donde sacó en ese instante se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo y después de correr junto a Shige para robarle un apasionado último beso sólo le dijo “Así aprenderás a no jugar conmigo…Shigeyako chan~- Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y abrió la puerta sin decir más que un leve “permiso” a las chicas que ahí esperaban.

Minutos después un apenado Shige salía del lugar, había tenido suerte en poder echar a las chicas después de que desataron todos los nudos y antes de que notaran que su ropa interior no estaba en su lugar, ese Koyama se las pagaría tarde o temprano, con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente ya no tuvo ganas de ir al canal y sólo quiso volver a casa, justo cuando iba a tomar el tren recordó que sus cosas las había dejado en casa de Koyama, sus libros con sus tareas para el colegio, así que por mucho que lo odio se vio obligado a tocar el timbre y esperar a que el mayor saliera.

-¡Shigeyako chan!- Se admiró Koyama al verlo en la puerta de su casa con aquella expresión de resignación que tanto amaba de él, se veía demasiado lindo cuando no tenía más remedio que hacer algo que no quería, sólo entonces recordó los libros que el menor hubiese dejado horas antes en su casa, el día sólo iba mejorando para él, sus padres de viaje y la casa para los dos solos, alguien allá arriba o allá abajo lo quería mucho.  
-Mi mochila- Dijo Shige sin ninguna intención aparente de querer entrar.  
Koyama decidió tentar un poco al pequeño, no iba a dejarlo escapar pero quería que esta vez fuera más honesto, quería hacerlo caer. -Ah si claro, dejaste tus libros aquí, espera un momento ya los traigo, te invitaría a pasar pero tengo visitas ahora- Dicho aquello le cerró la puerta en la cara como si se tratara de cualquier persona, dejando a un Kato demasiado impresionado y molesto, estaba seguro de que iba a tratar de persuadirlo para entrar, incluso tenía todo el discurso planeado, pero le salía con eso, y visitas, ¿qué clase de visitas que él su “mejor” amigo no pudiera ver? Antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo consigo mismo la puerta se volvió a abrir y Koyama le puso en frente su mochila, la puerta abierta lo suficiente como para entregarle sus pertenencias tratando de ocultar el interior de la casa.  
-Bueno, ven a visitarme pronto ok? Bye Shige chan- Se despidió de manera abrupta el mayor y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta sintió el empujón del menor que se lo impedía. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó fingiendo confusión.  
-Lo que pasó hoy…- No sabía como iniciar aquello, esperaba que Koyama se pusiera insistente para podérselo recriminar, pero bajo esas circunstancias no sabía como hacerlo.  
-Ah si, lo siento Shige chan, si te llevaste una impresión equivocada, sólo fue una broma ¿ok?...y de hecho justo ahora espero poder terminar aquella broma pero con otra persona, esta vez en serio porque adentro está la persona dueña de mis pensamientos más profundos y no quiero hacerle esperar…así que nos vemos….bye- de nuevo intentó cerrar la puerto, pero de nuevo falló.  
-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Shige con la voz bastante floja.  
-Ah…pues…verás…- Koyama pareció dudar en si decirlo o no. -Es alguien del trabajo así que no creo que sea bueno que lo sepas, puede dañar nuestro desempeño laboral…no lo tomes a mal…-  
-….omae….BAKA- No se pudo contener más, empujó con todo su peso a Koyama abriéndose paso al interior de la casa. -¿Cómo puedes ser así? Después de lo que pasó y estar tan rápido con alguien más y decir en mi cara que fue una broma, que fue un juego…y que con quien sea que estas aquí ahora es el dueño de tus pensamientos, y arrojarme fuera como si yo fuera cualquier extraño…- Estaba enojado por la actitud de Koyama, en algún lugar de su corazón pensaba que aquello había significado algo y enterarse de esa forma que sólo había jugado con él le dolía mucho por algún motivo extraño.

Kei cerró con seguro la puerta de su casa y se acercó a Shige, este estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas con lo que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad. -¿Quieres conocerlo?- Le preguntó tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a su cuarto en la parte superior de la casa.  
Shige sólo se dejó guiar, entró al cuarto de Kei con algo de miedo pero decidido a saber de quien se trataba, ahí no encontró a nadie, el cuarto estaba como siempre lo había visto, la cama, la ropa, los libros y el gran espejo de Koyama justo frente a la puerta.  
-Aquí esta él- Dijo Kei abrazándolo por detrás y mirando la imagen de ambos en el espejo, la expresión confundida de Shige sólo lo hacía verse mucho más apetecible, ¿Cómo había logrado reprimirse tanto tiempo? Ni él lo sabía.  
-…¿eh?- Fue lo único que Kato logró articular al no creer posible lo que aparentemente era la respuesta más lógica ahí.  
-Shi~ge~ chan~….a~i~shi~te~ru~- Con un suave beso leve en los labios del menor, aquello era lo mejor, su Kato ahí con él, tan desorientado y tierno a la vez.  
-…baka…- Fue lo siguiente que salio de su boca, para luego abrazarse a la cintura del mayor, estaba feliz, ¿Cómo había pasado? No quería pensar en eso ahora, sólo quería disfrutar un poco más de aquel contacto.  
-Hai…- Shige era tan tierno cuando quería aparentar ser maduro….todo lo que Shige hacía le gustaba y tenerlo entre sus brazos era la mejor parte del día, podría quedarse así por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no lo saben, mucho antes de ser NewS, los chicos participaban en show de variedades y esta historia se basa en uno de los capítulos de ese show, toda la parte del show es real y hay videos que lo prueban, la parte de Koyama atorándose con el arroz, Shige vestido de Geisha y bailando! fue un gran capitulo.   
> Espero les haya gustado este pedazo de historia.


End file.
